The present invention relates to a system for distributing articles and making them available to the user. More particularly the invention relates to such a system for distributing articles of food, still more particularly so-called sweets.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,042, to A. I. Negus, Jr., discloses a system for dispensing special filter or sediment disks, as used in the diary industry. This prior art system comprises a holder and at least one casing for taking up a pile of the articles, said casing having a substantially flat rectangular carrier constituting flanges projecting with respect to the casing proper and having two straight edges parallel to the lengthwise direction of the carrier, the holder being substantially flat, having fixation means for the holder and being provided at two parallel sides with edges formed into U-shape at a mutual distance which is adapted to the straight edges of the casing, such that this casing, vertically in the position of use, can be telescoped into the holder until it reaches a stop means, the user being able to take the articles out through an opening near the bottom end of the casing, starting with the lowermost one in the pile.
This prior system is essentially a 4-part system. The disks to be distributed are commerciallized in a carton or package. The dispensing system also comprises a loading element or cartridge, which is inserted in every new carton of disks to take them over. Thereupon the cartridge is inserted in the casing, whereby a cover constituting part of the cartridge, will close the casing. Thereupon the casing is inserted into the mounting plate.
This prior art system is quite complicated to handle, and a further simplification in this respect would be highly desirable, both in terms of cheap production and in terms of what the consumer has to do.